Highschool DxD: Seven Sins
Highschool DxD: The Seven Deadly Sins (ハイスクールD×D 七つの大罪), or just Seven Sins for short, is an OC-centric fanfiction story written by Ionliosite. It was published between 6/1/2018 and 13/9/2018. Synopsis Many people said that during December 2012, the world would end. However, others said that it was going to be the beginning of a new era. Well, they were right. Since that day, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels revealed themselves to humans, changing the world order drastically. This story is set in April 2014, showing the effect this day had in human society. Volumes 1. Phenex of the Occult Research Class * Life 0. * Life 1. My First Work with a Devil * Life 2. In the name of Grigori! * Life 3. The Sin of Pride ** Devil x Grigori * New Life. ** Seven Sins 2. Royal Crest of the Youth Gathering * Life 0. * Life 1. Young Devils, gather! * Life 2. Ham & Mint ** Fairy King * Life 3. The Sin of Envy * New Life. ** Seven Sins * Extra Life. A man's dream 3. Exorcists of the Debut Rating Game * Life 0. * Life 1. Those who use the Light ** Church ** Seven Sins * Life 2. Legendary Holy Sword * Life 3. The Sin of Greed * Life 4. Game Start! * New Life. ** Seven Sins * Extra Life. Uncomfortable Comfortable Situation 4. Yellow Dragon and the Four Sacred Beasts * Life 0. * Life 1. Heiress of the Great King clan * Life 2. Five Principal Clans * Life 3. As the Blue Dragon... * Life 4. The Sin of Gluttony * New Life. ** Seven Sins * Extra Life. Sparring with the Yellow Dragon 5. Three Magician Kings of the Legendary Evil * Life -1. A greater evil... * Life 0. * Life 1. Three Magician Kings * Life 2. The Sin of Lust * Life 3. Father and Son ** Balance Breaker * Life 4. Lucifer vs. The Greatest Evil! ** Seven Sins * New Life. ** Boss x Boss * Extra Life. Yokai Time 6. Dog God of the Monster Rampage * Life 0. * Life 1. The Sin of Wrath * Life 2. Chronos Change ** Pawns * Life 3. Senpai vs. Kohai! ** Grigori * Life 4. Ultimate Battle of Strength ** Shinto * Life 5. The Strongest Youth ** Winner * New Life. ** Hindu * Extra Life. Birthday Party 7. White Dragon Emperor of the Brave Saint * Life 0. ** Seventh Sin * Life 1. The Sin of Sloth * Life 2. Vanishing Dragon ** Welsh Dragon ** Boss x Boss * Life 3. Rito vs. Silverage! ** Secret Talks * Eternal Life. Black Dog and White Phoenix * Extra Life. Moving 8. Daily Life of Lucifer's Protégés * Meeting * Life 1. School Trip to the Underworld * Life 2. Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories * Life 3. Pool day and Agares * Life 4. Familiar, I Choose You! * Life 5. Hot Waters with the Inheritors * Life 6. Seven Sins of the Week * The Day Before the Decisive Battle 9. Seven Sins of the Decisive Battle * Fated Life. * Life 1. Price Lucifer * Life 2. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 1 –Sloth & Lust – * Life 3. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 2 –Greed & Envy– * Life 4. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 3 –Gluttony & Wrath– * Life 5. Red Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star –Pride– * New Life. ** Netherworld * Next Life. The Devil of Grigori Trivia * The idea from which this fic was created is "to make the Red Dragon Emperor a villain". * While writting Volume 4, Ion felt like he was writting a Slash Dog fanfic instead of a Highschool DxD one. * Originally, the fic was going to be 8 Volumes long, however, because Ion noticed he lacked slice of life interactions between the characters, he decided to add a volume made solely of that, and made Volume 9 the final volume instead. Navigation Category:Fanon Story Category:Ionliosite